


In His Eyes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Miss The Girl [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Community: fma_fic_contest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ran Fan will do anything to protect her unborn child.<br/>Disclaimer:  This is a derivation of Arakawa’s work.  She owns it, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

Ran Fan’s stance felt strange, but she’d become accustomed to it over the past eight months. Her stomach bulged out in front of her, her breasts could no longer be bound. She couldn’t run, or protect her Lord, not that he needed it any more. Not with the demon who shared her Lord’s body protecting him. 

She still wished he hadn’t accepted the demon into his body. It changed her Lord in ways that frightened her. Ran Fan knew she could trust her Lord to keep their child – her hand moved over her stomach – safe, even from the abomination. Greed said it wanted the child, too, that it was proud of her, carrying the baby. Ran Fan didn’t like that she’d accepted that praise, and the demon’s caress, but to keep her Lord safe, to keep her child safe, she had to accept the false Lord as her own. 

“You shouldn’t be out in this cold.” 

Ran Fan tried to whirl, but the weight of her belly staggered her. Alphonse caught her, helping her regain her footing, then took his hand away. He smiled at her. “Why are you here?” she asked. 

She caught sight of his golden eyes before Alphonse ducked his head, glancing away, then back again. The warmth in his gaze made her clench her fists. “I wanted to check up on you,” he said, hesitant. His eyes swept down her body, lingering on the swell of her belly. Ran Fan fought to keep from covering it. “I wanted to give you something. 

“You cannot!” she hissed, drawing away from him. “This is not your child.” 

“You can’t say that!” Alphonse’s jaw tightened. “You know it’s either mine or Ed’s.” 

Her Lord couldn’t sire children; the changes the demon made to his body made sure of it. It didn’t slake his desire – either of them, the demon or her Lord. And one of them, Ran Fan didn’t know which, came up with the idea for the Elric brothers to impregnate her. It had been a long, strange night, and by the end of it, Ran Fan couldn’t say which one of them had been inside her, or how many times, only she’d felt deliriously spent afterward. “You agreed never to bring this up.” 

Alphonse twitched, but held her gaze. “I didn’t know it’d be this hard.” 

Ran Fan shoved past him. “I will not speak with you further, Alphonse Elric.” Leaving him to the damp morning, she waddled back inside. She would talk to her Lord about the Elrics, and whether they should stay in Xing after the child was born.

X X X

The proclamation for the birth of the Emperor’s first child spread quickly through the Imperial City. A son, born well and whole. The mother and child did well, and the child grew. And the Elric brothers left Xing. 

Greed leaned over the crib, tickling his son’s nose. “Such a handsome young man.” 

His son gurgled, blinking up at him with his golden eyes. 


End file.
